Lost love
by crafty chick
Summary: all i can say its AH  alternation history Please don't flame


I own nothing but nothing

Lost love

Chpt 1. Love at first sight

Eighteen-year-old Hinata Hyuuga couldn't remember when she felt so nervous in her entire life. It wasn't the fact that she had to sing Aozora , Dear My Friend, * in front a bunch of people. It wasn't the fact she had to play Ravels Water Games and Transcendental 'Etudes** on the piano in front of a bunch of people. It was the fact that even though she made her debut as a debutante last month just last month she had to look for a future husband.

"Hinata-sama" Hinata's maid said.

"Y-yes Sari" (A/N: OC) Hinata said.

"I do believe, since you ready, you should going, you father has been getting impatient"

"Y-yes, I u-understand" Hinata said. Lifting the hem of her dress and she fallowed her maid Sari out the suite door and down the hallway.

"You know Hinata-sama" Sari said, "I think you do look much better in this dress instead of those custom made dress you father ordered.

"T-Thank you Sari" Hinata said, "I do prefer this dress to what father ordered." Hinata looked like princess in her favorite party dress (blue, elegant, strapless, with a long flowing skirt, with matching shawl and gloves in case she gets cold).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile…<em>**

Naruto yawned and said "Why the hell am I here"

"Dobe, I need you here 'cause my girlfriend couldn't be here and I don't want to be alone on the last night before we go back" Sasuke said.

"PFT, whatever, I'm heading to the buffet table" once at the buffet table Naruto piged into the food, (even though other people were frowning). Then suddenly all there lights went out. "What happed? Teme what is going on? Is this a power outage or something?

"No dobe, they just hurried off all the lights for a dramatic effect, and get off me!"

"Ladies and gentlemen" a spotlight went on the host, and he announced, "I thank you all for joining me on these lavish occasion, cheers." Applause rang out though the crowd; "Now let me introduce you to the highlight of there entertainers: Miss. Hinata Hyuuga." Applause rang out again and the spot light had changed to Hinata. Who-was sitting all elegant and lady like on the piano stool. She stood up, gave a curtsy, and sat back down and started playing. Naruto thoughts were racing 'who is she? She looks so beautiful. She looks like a princess.'

Hinata look up from here piano and looked around. She spotted a nice looking young blonde/blue eyed man. Her thoughts were 'what a good locking man'. Their eyes met for one second, and for that very moment it was just the two of them in that very ballroom. Embarrassed, Hinata looked back down at the keys. When she was done playing she got up when to the microphone, and started singing. Naruto liked her singing it wasn't because it sounded like an angel; it was because she remained him of the lullaby his late mother would sing to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A half an hour later…<strong>_

As she stood on the balcony Hinata let out a sigh, despite she was in her new favorite party dress and was enjoying herself she couldn't help feel like something was missing. She looked up at the stars and the beautiful full moon; 'it would be romantic if only I had someone I loved with me'. She took a sip of her camphene and heard a teasing voice, "Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?"

"Huh" Hinata said as she looked over her shoulder. It was the boy form earlier she couldn't help but blush.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to inter duce myself yet, the names Naruto Uzumaki / Namikaze"***, the boy said.

"I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga, its nice to meet you" Hinata said.

"I know I saw your performances"

"So like I said, what are you doing here by yourself?"

"I-it was a bit stuffy in there, so I decided to come out h-here."

"Well why don't you come back inside with me I'm sure you'll feel less stuffy", Naruto said outreaching his hand. Hinata blushed then took it and Naruto lead here back inside. He was right she did feel less stuffy infact she felt relaxed. Then a slow song game on and everyone stared slow dancing with one-a-another. Teasingly Naruto bowed and out starched his and said, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes hinata said and the next thing they know they were slow dancing. For the rest of the evening Naruto and hinata Laughed, ate, drank, and/or talked to each other. At the end of the evening, guests were told that there were going to be a fireworks display, so Hinata and Naruto were back on the balcony. Then suddenly Hinata felt a pain in her heart, a pain that told here that the evening was almost over and sh'll probably never Naruto again, and she started to cry.

Naruto noticed and said kindly, "What's wrong Hinata?"

"I-Its just that that, do you think do y-you think we'll ever see each other again?" she said through tears.

The fireworks started and Naruto took her in his arms, and said, "Even if I don't see you again hope you know I had the best night of my life with you."

"It was my best night too" Hinata said, they look at looked at each other for a moment, and then they kissed. "Do you think we'll meet again some day someday?"

"Yes, I know no it." then (unfortunately) Hinata's maid, Sari, called to her, and with a brief goodbye she was off. As Naruto walked back inside the ballroom heard his friend, Sasuke, sinker and say "I hate to break it to you dobe but have you forgotten something? We're back to war tomorrow.

* * *

><p>* Those are songs I got from anime; Aozora is from air and dear my friend is just some song I heard on Youtube that was on some game trailer<p>

** Those are just some random piano songs heard that I thought they were nice

*** I couldn't make up my minde which name to use


End file.
